


Oblivious

by nikospyrr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/pseuds/nikospyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung has a crush and Wonwoo wants to help him out, with the power of literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Soonyoung heaved a sigh as he dropped onto the couch besides Wonwoo, then heaved another sigh when he failed to look up from his book. He sighed a third time and watched as Wonwoo glanced from the text to Soonyoung’s face, raising a single eyebrow. “What's up with you?” 

Soonyoung groaned and rubbed his face. “I've been liking this person for months but I have no idea how to...” He made wide but vague gestures with his hands then looked at Wonwoo as if his gestures explained everything.

And they apparently did their job perfectly, because Wonwoo even put his book down on the coffee table (after placing his bookmark, of course) to focus on Soonyoung completely. “So, you like someone but you don't know how to tell them?” 

He nodded. “What do I do? Do I play hard to get and wait for them to approach me first? Or do I like, just shout at them from across the cafeteria then run away,” Soonyoung sat up and placed his elbows on his knees, then his head in his palms. “They're really oblivious though, would they even notice that I confessed to them across a cafeteria?”

Wonwoo laughed. “See, this is why you read books. They teach you life experience for stuff like this.”

“Sure, fictional experience.” Soonyoung snorted. 

“Don't laugh! Studies show that people who read create better relationships than those who don't.” 

“And how does that work?” Soonyoung sat up as Wonwoo began to explain. 

“So first you need to—oh you're already sitting up, that's great—okay, so let’s say that I’m your crush.” At this Soonyoung scoffed, which Wonwoo dutifully ignored. “And we’re hanging out right here on the couch.” Wonwoo shifted from his position to lie on the couch with his head on Soonyoung’s thigh. “So, what’re you gonna do?” He asked, peering up at him.

Soonyoung took a moment to respond. “Uh...” 

“See, you're speechless! If you read more, this would be easier.” He said smugly. When Soonyoung said nothing, Wonwoo felt a pang in his chest; this kid really was hopeless. “When you see your crush, what do you want to do?” He asked. 

“I want to... kiss them,” Soonyoung admitted, with a hint of red coloring both cheeks. Wonwoo let out a barking laugh, and Soonyoung looked down at him in dismay. “It’s a problem! Sure, holding their hand or sleeping with them would be—not that way, you nasty—but I can't look at them without glancing to their lips every five seconds,” he said mournfully. 

“Then kiss them, for God’s sake!” Soonyoung’s eyebrows shot up. “You know for someone so confident and loud, you could be shy as hell,” Wonwoo said. “If you've been showing signs that you've liked this person for months, don't you think they would've noticed?” He moved off his thigh and sat on the couch besides Soonyoung, who had yet to move from his frozen position. “Or maybe they're just that oblivious,” Wonwoo muttered. 

“Oh no, they’re definitely that oblivious,” Soonyoung said as a smile appeared on his face. He looked at Wonwoo with a cheeky grin. “Like you said, I’ve been making signs for months, and you’d think you would notice.” He let out a big sigh and a bit of laughter, as Wonwoo began to connect the puzzle pieces together. Soonyoung stood to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, and returned just as Wonwoo gasped loudly and looked at him in surprise. It was times like these when Soonyoung wished he had a Polaroid camera, to permanently capture Wonwoo’s raised brows and his giant mouth open in shock. 

“Me?” Soonyoung nodded as he sat down beside Wonwoo, thighs touching. He took a sip from his glass than placed it on the coffee table, exchanging it for Wonwoo’s book.

“Really?” Soonyoung nodded once more. He slung an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders and sighed blissfully. Wonwoo turned to look at him, and he didn’t seemed bothered by the fact that Soonyoung could count his eyelashes if prompted. In retrospect, Soonyoung realized that Wonwoo probably wouldn’t have been bothered by this, well, ever. 

He handed the book over and leant his head back against the couch. Wonwoo looked down at the book in his hand then looked back at Soonyoung’s relaxed expression. “I thought the one thing you wanted to do was kiss me?” 

Wonwoo was slightly pleased to see that Soonyoung’s blush had returned with his response. “While true, I also said that I wanted to sleep next to you. So I think I’m gonna take a nap, next to you.” And as if that wasn’t enough for Wonwoo to push him away, he raised his head and looked at Wonwoo. “Plus, while you were on my lap I realized your lips are chapped today. Kissing can wait until after you find your lip balm.” 

He laughed as Wonwoo shoved his face away and returned to his book, with his head now resting against Soonyoung’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i have tendency to skip words rip. i have nothing else to say about this, other than 1) i didn't even ship soonwoo when i started writing, 2) i now whole heartedly ship soonwoo, and 3) thank you for reading!^^


End file.
